and then he kissed her.
by Sara5
Summary: During the attack of Pearl Harbor...Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the characters in this story and some of the lines are from the movie but most of this is just from these strange dreams I've been having after seeing this movie 4 times

I do not own any of the characters in this story (I wish) and some of the lines are from the movie but most of this is just from these strange dreams I've been having after seeing this movie 5 times. Enjoy! Oh yeah sorry if some stuff isn't accurate I'm trying as best as I can.

Scenario: It is during the attack on Pearl Harbor. Rafe and Danny have just wiped out four Japanese zeros while playing chicken. Rafe still has one plane on his tail. He gets Earl and the rest of the men to climb the tower and shoot it down for him.

"Earl! Get some guns in that God damn tower!" Rafe screamed, as he peeked out behind him to see a Jap zero right on his tail. The man was so close he could see every facial expression of his face. Rafe took a deep breath as he turned around the tower.

"This towers a long sun of a bitch!" Earl said as he led the men to the top. As they made it up Earl screamed into the radio, "Ok we're up!"

"Good I'm gonna bring him right by you now you be ready."

The men held their fire as they waited for Rafe to bring the Jap by. "Hold it… Hold it… Now!" Earl screamed as ammunition came flying out of the tower towards the plane giving it little damage. The plane continued on Rafe's tail as he again tried to shake him.

"Nice try!" Rafe screamed into the radio. He could now feel the bullets ricocheting off the tail of his plane. It now almost seemed that the pilot knew Rafe's every move. The Japanese pilot finally got a good shot on Rafe and fired knocking off a chunk of Rafe's left wing. "Danny I'm hit!" Rafe screamed into the radio. 

"Land Rafe! You've got to land!" Danny screamed seeing the smoke coming out of his wing.

Rafe began to land but before he hit the ground the Jap took off another large chunk from the same left wing. He hit the ground hard putting his right wing up in flames. "Oh my God!" Danny screamed in shock of what he just saw. In a revenge rage he quickly got on the tail of the plane that shot down his best friend. "This is for Rafe!" he screamed out as a stream of shots came flying out of his plane destroying the Jap plane in mid-flight.

Danny quickly looked around looking for anymore Japanese planed and then quickly landed. He ran to Rafe's plane wreck and imagined the bloody corpse of his best friend. The cockpit was slightly smashed and was about to set fire. Danny quickly searched the plane to find it empty, no remnant of ashes or body parts just a little bit of blood on the crushed control board and a missing control. A feeling of hope swept through Danny's body. He began to look for any trail left by Rafe but couldn't find him anywhere.

Evelyn walked through the madness of the hospital trying to help out the next victim in need. She prayed that she wouldn't see Danny or Rafe in one of these beds dying. One of the doctors looked over to her. He was covered in blood as was she and trying to help a victim with a large gauge in his chest. "Evelyn," he paused, "you need to make sure only to let in the people who we can save." 

"No," Evelyn said she didn't have the heart to let helpless people die. "I can't!"

"You have to! Please just do it!" he replied. Evelyn took a deep breath; she turned around and grabbed a lipstick from her over turned purse. This would be the hardest thing she would have to do; choose who were to live and who were to die.

Danny wanted to go talk to Evelyn but didn't want to worry her while she was to be working. He knew she would only assume that Rafe had died and he couldn't handle to tell her the news again. He could only imagine Rafe dying in some street corner with no one to help him. "Where are you Rafe?" Danny said to himself as he looked out into the distant waters filled with flames of horror that lit the harbor and filled it with cries of terror. The sight made Danny cringe and look away.

The planes hadn't come back for at least an hour now. Danny looked down at his watch to see it was now 11:30. He knew the hospital would still be a large swamp of hell. He decided the least he could do was help in the harbor until late afternoon so he could then talk to Evelyn about what had happened.

As Danny approached the site he had a feeling of discomfort. Dead burnt bodies floated along the murky waters of the harbor. There were still flames on many of the bombed ships and he could see a ship still burning though many feet under the water. "How can I help?" He asked a man covered in dirt, oil, and sweat.

"Uh," the man said, his eyes were filled with terror as he looked about the harbor full of a need for help. "How about helping those men over there." He said pointing to a large group trying to pull something up.

As he finished he looked back at his watch. He scrubbed it off and saw that the time was now 4:00. He walked away and headed for the hospital.

Evelyn sat down for the first time in many hours. She pulled her hair behind her ears and whipped the dirt and sweat off of her fore head. She worried about Danny and Rafe; she hadn't seen them and wondered if that was a good thing.

Danny walked into the door; Evelyn got up and walked to him to give him a hug. "Where's Rafe?" she asked him in a confused voice. She knew that Danny and he would be together no matter what had happened. An uneasy feeling swept through her and she broke down and cried.

Danny tried to hold back the tears, "I don't know," he said as he too began to cry.

"Are you positive he's…dead?"

"No, we couldn't find any body. There's still a chance he's alive."

"You have to go find him! I'll stay here if he shows up."

"Ok," Danny said as he walked out. He looked back at her as he exited the door. Her eyes filled with fear of not only what she had seen today but of her heart broken from the loose of her one true love again.

Rafe McCawley awoke in a mysterious alley on the streets of Ford Island. His hand was resting on his lower chest; it felt moist and cold. He looked at his hand to see it blood read from the large cut on his chest. His white tee shirt was now torn and red from the extreme loss of blood.

"Are you ok?" he heard from an old man leaning over him. He was obviously a civilian from his sunglasses and camera. "Let me get you to the hospital!" He said looking at his large wound.

The man helped Rafe up and used himself as a crutch to help him to the car.


	2. Old love awoken

The man helped Rafe up to the hospital where Evelyn sat there impatiently at her desk

The man helped Rafe up to the hospital where Evelyn sat there impatiently at her desk. She looked up the door to see the man helping Rafe up the stairs. She ran to the door and helped him in. "Rafe are you ok?" She asked looking at the blood stained shirt and shiny metal piece sticking out of Rafe's chest. "Let's lay you down," she said as she nodded to the man to leave and helped Rafe into a bed.

"My chest hurts a bit," he said in an arrogant proud sort of way.

"No kidding," she said pulling off his shirt. She got some rubbing alcohol and tweezers to remove the metal.

"Holy Shiiiiiiiiiit," Rafe screamed as she yanked the piece from him. "I'm ok," he said quickly recovered.

Evelyn quickly stitched and bandaged him up. "So what happened?" She asked as she finished up.

"I crashed, and left the plane before it burnt to ashes," he paused, "then I started here and passed out."

"Well you lost a good bit of blood there." Evelyn said as she got up off the bed. "I'm going to go call Danny. He's really worried about you."

"Whatever," Rafe said jealously.

She gave him an amused smirk as she dialed the phone.

"Hello," she heard Danny say uneasily.

"Hi, it's Evelyn. I found Rafe, he's at the hospital and he's going to be ok."

"I'll be right there," he said as he began to hang up.

"No," Evelyn screamed into the phone, "he needs to rest, come in the morning."

"Ok, I love you bye."

"Um, bye," Evelyn said. She didn't say she loved him because she was confused. The words 'um bye' rang through Danny's ears. He had told her that he loved her and got 'um bye' back! They both hung up the phone.

"Oooo, did he say he loves you?" Rafe said in a childish voice.

"That's none of you business." She said looking back at him.

"It's just where I'm from when a guy says he love's you, you not sayin' it back means somethin'."

She looked away from him. She walked over to the sink and got some soapy water and a sponge. "Let's get you cleaned up," she said as she sat down next to him.

Evelyn gently scrubbed his chest where dirt and oil infected his small cuts. "So," Rafe said looking up at her, "do you love him?"

She paused for a moment then placed her hand on her stomach. "I don't know," she said. Her eyes met with Rafe's again. His eyes weren't filled with the happiness she was used to seeing in them. Instead they were filled with pain, sorrow, and sadness. Rafe noticed hers weren't the same either, they were uneasy and nervous instead of her usual carefree ones.

"Ow!" Rafe said softly.

"What is it your stitches?" she asked putting her hand over it.

"You are so beautiful it hurts." He had once used this line when he had broken his nose and they had fallen in love.

"No silly, it's your wound that hurts." She said smiling going along for his amusement.

"No, it's my lonely heart." Evelyn tried to look away tried to say no but her love for Rafe had taken over her whole heart and the feelings were so different compared to those she had ever had with Danny. With him it was more young and innocent love but with Rafe it was serious romantic love.

She leaned over and kissed his heart, "is that better?"

"Almost," Rafe said the happiness coming back into his eyes. She gently rubbed his face and then she kissed him. It became more and more intense but Rafe pushed away. "I can't," he said gasping for air, "I can't do this to Danny he's my best friend and he loves you."

"You're a good friend Rafe," Evelyn said kissing him on the cheek, "you need to get some sleep."

"Good night," he said as he turned over and went to sleep.


	3. Suprising News

That night Rafe had a dream; he was back in his flying crate in England, the German pilot shooting down to the sea

That night Rafe had a dream; he was back in his flying crate in England, the German pilot shooting down to the sea. He was then floating along on his wing, freezing to death, thinking about Evelyn, imaging them together in the warmth of Hawaii. He felt warmth and sat up from the wing to find himself in a small white room. Evelyn sat there on a white couch. "Evelyn," Rafe said holding out his hand, but she didn't hear him.

She looked around and Danny walked in from nowhere. "Evelyn," he said solemnly then began to giggle, "Rafe died."

"Oh, well to bad," Evelyn said pulling Danny by his tie on top of her. The two began to kiss and take things further and further.

"You guys wait!" Rafe screamed trying to pull Danny off of her. "I'm still alive… I'm right here."

Rafe rolled around in his bed screaming 'I'm still alive… I'm right here!' Evelyn ran over to his bedside. "What's wrong?" she said rubbing his forehead.

"Evelyn," Rafe paused, "did you ever love me? Or was it only because you thought I was pretty?"

Evelyn laughed as she whispered, "I've always loved you and I always will. It's just," she paused and looked around, "well, never mind. You need to rest, Danny's coming to visit in the morning and it's getting late."

"Aren't you going home?"

"No, I'm gonna stay her tonight."

"Ok, goodnight," Rafe said, Evelyn kissed him on the forehead and he went to sleep.

Danny walked into the hospital mid-morning that Monday. He walked in to see Rafe asleep in a bed with Evelyn on the floor sleeping atop Rafe's chest. He walked over and woke Evelyn up. "Oh, hi," she said as she slowly woke up.

"How's he doing?" Danny asked.

"Oh better, he couldn't sleep and I guess well I did before he could."

"Oh you don't have to explain it's ok." Danny lied. It wasn't ok he was so jealous he wouldn't be surprised if he was green with envy literally.

Evelyn smiled, "so how are you doing?"

"Good I guess," his Tennessee accent always made her laugh it was always so strong when he said certain words and this statement was full of them.

Rafe slowly woke up, "hey there Danny boy sorry I scared you out there again."

"It's alright, as long as you're still alive. But you can't keep on doing this to me!"

"Doing what? What I love?"

"You can't keep on dying on me and Evelyn like that."

"Hey I think I'm doing pretty well. I mean two crashes and no deaths."

"Don't get cocky with me Rafe, you scared me to death out there."

"I'm sorry man." Danny crossed the room towards Rafe and gave him a hug.

"I'm just glad you're still alive."

"Me too."

Danny's squadron, the nurses and Rafe gathered to the wake of all those who were killed in the attack. Red stood there crying in front of the casket that held his fiancée, the woman he was to marry, his love. Evelyn placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Are you Lieutenant Rafe McCawley?" A young Major came up and asked.

"Yes sir?" Rafe answered.

"And Lieutenant Walker, is he around?"

"Right there," Rafe said as Danny turned to respond to the sound of his name.

"I have orders for you," the major said, "you're both going stateside. We fly out in two hours." He handed them envelopes that must have had some kind of orders in them.

"What's this for?" Rafe asked shaking the envelope in his hand.

"Ask Colonel Doolittle," he said as he walked away.

Rafe smiled but then turned to Evelyn, who met his glare quickly, then looked to Danny. She looked in confusion as the two men walked away. Her heart was filled with possible reasons of why they had left. She quickly walked after them but they were gone.

Evelyn didn't know where to go whether to go to Danny or Rafe. She closed her eyes and let her heart decide. She found herself in front of Rafe's door, it was open and she could see him packing.

"Packing?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"I've got orders," he said as he stuffed another shirt into his small duffel bag.

"What kind of orders?"

"The secret kind."

"The dangerous kind," She said. Hers and Rafe's eyes met they both wanted to kiss and go crazy but she had something to say something important.

"Rafe," she paused and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Rafe said, his eyes along with his face turning to shock.

"I didn't find out until the day you showed up," she took another deep breath. "And then all this happened. Danny doesn't know and I don't want him to know until he gets back. I want what's best for the baby but I also want what's best for me and those two things are different."

Rafe still just stood there, he was speechless. He turned away trying not to look at her. He wanted the whole thing to just be erased from time. He wanted to wake up from this whole nightmare. Rafe could feel his heart fall to the bottom of his foot where it couldn't feel any lower.

"I'm just so confused and I don't want either of you getting killed on that mission."

Rafe turned back around and looked at her. The sight of her made his knees weak and it was like looking at her for the first time again but now she wasn't young and pure, she was pregnant with his best friend's baby. Yet his emotions for her could not cease; his love for her was too strong. "Rafe please don't go." Rafe still did not speak he just stood there looking at her, wanting to kiss her wanting to love her and her love him back. He then grabbed his bag and walked to the cab.

"I have to." He said as he got into the back seat. As the cab drove away he saw her standing in the sun, tears streaming down her soft white cheeks. He turned away and began to cry.


	4. Goodbye

Rafe sat down next to Danny on a bench in front of the large plane that would take them back to the states

Rafe sat down next to Danny on a bench in front of the large plane that would take them back to the states. He looked him straight in the eye and then over to Evelyn who must have followed him there. Her cheeks were shiny from the tears and she pulled her hair from her face as it blew in the wind. "Danny, you can't go." Evelyn said as she reached the bench.

"Evelyn I have to."

"Danny, I'm pregnant," she said still not believing it from the time she told Rafe.

Danny's face grew the similar expression that Rafe's had held at the sound of the news. He looked at Rafe who was staring at Evelyn's face. Then at Evelyn's whose eyes had met his glare. Danny felt an outside feeling as if he had pushed his way in-between two lovers who could never be separated.

"Please Danny, don't go," Danny nodded as he looked at the plane and then back at her.

"I'm going to stay." He said quietly then looking at Rafe who was picking up his things to board the plane. Evelyn ran to him.

"Rafe you can't go either," she said looking up at Rafe and grabbing onto his arms.

"Why, so I can sit here and watch you guys do all that lovey dovey shit."

"No because you're weak and well because I love you more then anything in the world." She hugged him tight in her arms and he hugged her back. He looked down into her glistening brown eyes so beautiful, so pure. The moment swept them into their own world where they were alone and free to do whatever they pleased. He leaned over and then he kissed her.

"So are you going to stay?" Evelyn asked as she lay her head on his shoulder. He looked back at the plane. He knew it would be dangerous by the _top secret _on the top of the orders in the envelope. He then looked back into her eyes, he had found home.

He wanted to say _oh of course I'd stay!_ But this was war and America needed him. "I'm sorry," he said beginning to grab for his bag again, "but I have to got."

"Why?" Evelyn asked as she began to cry again. "So you can be a hero again? So you can go die for your country for no reason but because you were trying to do what a hero would. Rafe don't you see your already a hero. You're a hero to me, to Danny, to all the drowning soldiers that you might have saved, for all the family's in Europe you saved from being blown up by a German bomb. You've got nothing more to prove."

Rafe looked away then back at her. "I'll come back," he said putting his hand on her cheek. "I promise." Rafe grabbed his bag and turned to the plane. He took a deep breath and walked to the plane that would take him to God knows where. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't the soft gentle hand of Evelyn but the friendly hand of his best friend, Danny. "I'm not going to let you die again." He said his voice cheery. "Let's go." Rafe was confused. Danny wasn't dragging him back to Evelyn he was boarding the plane.

Rafe took one last look at Evelyn. He raised his hand to her and waved, she could see his silhouette clearly in the doorframe so bold and beautiful. She raised her hand back. She could see Rafe yell something but the propellers started and the voice was drowned away in the loud sound. In her heart she knew he had said _I love you._

Evelyn looked at the little paper folded swan and then at the notes that Rafe had wrote to her. She could still taste his kiss and smell the gel in his hair, the cologne he wore the day he left. She could still feel his arms wrapped around her. 

She looked back down at her diary. She found the folded piece of yellow paper and opened it:  
_I soared above the songbirds_

And never heard them sing

I lived my life in winter

And then you brought the spring

Had she completely forgot about Danny? He still had so much meaning in her life. _I owe him something_ she though to herself. She remembered when he had given it to her. It was the day after the night in the parachute hanger. He ran up to her, happy, excited and handed her this paper telling her how he always wanted to write something with meaning. That was worth writing down on paper.

She smiled at the thought; she opened her diary to a blank page and began to write something as meaningful to her as his poem was to him:

_Dear Danny,_

Even though things haven't turned out the way they were supposed to I still wanted you to know that I do love you. Just not in the way you want me to. I always wanted to write something as beautiful as what you wrote to me. So well here it goes.

_When I think back on these times_

And the dreams we left behind

I'll be glad cause I was blessed 

To get to have you in my life

When I look back on these days

I'll look and see your face

You were right there for me

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky

In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life

I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am, there you'll be

Well you showed me how to feel 

Feel the sky was in my reach

And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me

Your love made me make it through

Oh, I owe so much to you

You were right there for me

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky

In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life.

I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am, there you'll be

Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength

And I want to thank you now

For all the ways, you were right there for me

You were always right there for me

For always

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky,

In my heart they'll always be a place for you for all my life.

I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am there you'll be

And everywhere I am, there you'll be.

There you'll be.

Evelyn

She looked back at the paper. Then looked back at the swan. These men were so important to her nothing could ever happen to them, could it?


	5. A Miracle (You'll love it!)

Rafe McCawley and Danny Walker stood on an air craft carrier floating around in the middle of the Pacific

Rafe McCawley and Danny Walker stood on an air craft carrier floating around in the middle of the Pacific. They had been training for this point for weeks now; the wind blew through their hair as they stood there wondering the point of this mission.

The men gathered on the B-25's sitting on top the deck. Colonel Doolittle stood in the middle of the gathering and began, "boys, you may be wondering why we're here. Well right now we're heading for Tokyo…and we're going to bomb it!"

The men cheered as he continued the news of what would happen. Questions were asked and everyone broke away. All but Rafe; he stood on the deck watching the sunset thinking of what he had gotten himself into.

It was the day of the mission and the men stood again on the deck. Gooz began to pull something from his jumpsuit. "I've got something for everybody," he began as he ripped out a bunch of cigars from his jumpsuit. "Victory cigars," he yelled as he began to hand them out, "just keep this baby in your pocket next to your heart." The men all laughed as they headed back into their bunks.

Danny took his cigar and placed it in a small metal carrier that his father had left for him. He placed the carrier back in his pocket and sat down on his bed. He then picked up the letter Evelyn wrote him and placed it in his pocket.

"Man your planes!" flooded the announcement speaker.

"I think we're shooting at something!" Danny said as he put on his uniform.

They all headed to their planes and got ready to take off.

It seemed to have been hours now since their planes bombed Tokyo and now they were praying to find the coast of China. "I see land!" an excited Rafe screamed into the radio. "Now you follow me Danny, we'll find a nice soft landing spot."

The planes flew over their safety, China. Rafe struggled to land as each engine began to die. Their plane went down fast and hard creating a large explosion for the Jap patrollers to see them. The men were trapped in a rut, the Japs were coming fast now and they weren't sure they would have enough magazines to hold them off.

Out of the sky flew a great plane pounding the Japanese down with a long fast hurtle of bullets leaving no prisoners, giving no mercy. The plane flew over head and then crashed harder then Rafe's had creating an even larger explosion.

"Danny!" Rafe screamed running to his rescue shooting down any Jap hiding behind any bunch of rice plants.

Danny lie there next to his plane, beat up, hurt. "I've had better landings." He said laughing.

"You hang on Danny, you're gonna make it," he said as he pulled a piece of metal from his neck. All of a sudden the butt of a gun struck Rafe startled he shook it off to see another Jap, he was tying his feet together and he could see Danny being tied to a wood structure. As they were dragged away Rafe had an ounce of courage that may leave them all dead but he could never go through life without thinking what would have happened if he hadn't.

He passed his gun still loaded; he quietly reached out his arm and grabbed it. One, shot nailed the man tying up Danny, second knocked down the man dragging him. He shot down everyone he shot at. But then the backfire, a man came running for him, _shoot damnit shoot! _ He screamed to himself as he tried to fire another shot but it was empty. Danny knocked the man over as he turned around. A man shot at him right to his heart. Danny fell to the ground and before they could fire at him again a grenade thrown by Gooz blew them away. 

It was over, they were all alone. Rafe untied his feet and ran to Danny untying his arms as well. "Are you okay?" he asked cradling Danny in his arms.

"Yeah, I guess," Danny responded. How could he be okay? He was dying! He was shot in the heart! Danny slowly pulled something from his pocket. It had a large dent in it and was very scratched up. He opened the carrier to find Gooz's cigar deformed from the bullet.

"Oh my God," Rafe said smiling as he laughed and hugged his friend.

Eventually the Chinese came and they were taken back to a camp to get ready to go home.

The plane slowly rounded the runway and landed on the small airfield in Hawaii. Evelyn stood along with other family members of the pilots waiting to see them walk down the steps and back into their arms.

Colonel Jimmy Doolittle stepped off the plane first as applause echoed through the vast endless sky. Man after man followed him and ran to the members of their families. 

Evelyn stood there waiting; her heart sank, as it seemed the plane was empty. _He lied to me!_ She thought as the silhouette she remembered seeing as the plane left for the first time appeared. Evelyn's heart came back to place and began to jump. Rafe's hand rose and began to wave. _Was this a dream?_ She thought again waving back at him he began to run down the stairs and towards her. She followed quickly.

"I told you I'd come back," he said embracing her in his arms.

"You always do," she said smiling back.

This was their moment to cherish for the rest of their lives. They didn't care about anyone around them as far as she was concerned it was only the two of them embracing each other forever and ever.


	6. Epilogue

It was a warm humid spring day

It was a warm humid spring day. Evelyn McCawley stood on the porch of Rafe's old house in Tennessee. She held her young daughter in her arms as Daniel Jr. sat on the porch playing with his toy plane. Rafe and Danny came out from the barn.

"Hey Danny!" Rafe said. He couldn't help but call him Danny though everybody else called him Daniel. "You wanna go up."

Daniel laughed as he pointed at the shiny red crop duster wonderfully restored from the times Rafe's father flew it. Danny grabbed him in his arms as he walked over to the plane. Rafe grabbed his daughter and said, "You can go up when you're older." He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled he then kissed Evelyn and walked to the plane and got up in front. 

The plane flew above as Evelyn sat on the porch steps watching. Whenever she watched them fly she would reflect on life and right now life was good. She watched the plane fly along and into the sunset.

A/n: If you're mad Evelyn chose Rafe then here's a little scenario: Danny's free and horny and you show up and you fall in love and all live happily ever after. THE END

Please review KINDLY!

Something's are purposely different so just live with it, JUST KIDDING

I hope you enjoyed this and if you ask I'll write more…I don't know what but I'll think of something!


End file.
